


Visitors

by otechestvo



Series: Not Rus/Aus [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otechestvo/pseuds/otechestvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan's new friends help him through the fall of the Soviet Union. Kink: tentacles. Non-graphic sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a prompt, written in March of 2011.

Everyone thought he was mad. 

He knew they did, heard them whispering in corridors and behind his back, they could at the very least try to seem like they were being subtle, but it didn’t matter. He wasn’t mad. He was perfectly sane, and more importantly, he was  _right_ , and they would all see some day. Then they would all be happy together. He just had to be patient.

In his moments of lucidity, though, Ivan doubted his convictions. Why else would all of his beloved friends and family leave him?

The first time They showed up was the night his sisters left him. He had been miserable, and too drunk to remain upright, and hadn’t noticed the… the somethings, the whatever they were, that slipped beneath his sheets and under his clothes. He was too upset, and they were too warm, and all he cared about was how he didn’t want to cry quite as much and how it was easier to forget about the betrayal with Them gently petting him and making him feel good.

Upon reflection, this didn’t exactly support his I’m Not Insane cause, but Ivan didn’t mind terribly. It was nice to feel cared for.

They showed up when the stress of managing his collapsing economy became too much. They showed up when he struggled to adjust to the changes going on around him and pined for how things used to be. They showed up even when he was just lonely, and hoping that the others would forgive him soon so he wouldn’t feel so bad about wanting to have someone to hold again.

Whenever he was upset, They came to him, and it wasn’t long before Ivan began to crave their visits like he craved the affection of his friends and family. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend the strange limb curled around his hand, twining between his fingers, was another clasping his own lovingly. He could pretend the limb that liked to loop around his shoulders and flick at his neck was a set of arms holding him close. He could pretend the one that pressed into him and moved in such a familiar motion was— w-was anyone, a friend or a stranger, someone who cared for him and held his hand and pulled him close while doing something so intimate as this, because that’s what he wanted, not these strange things that found him in the night.

 He wished, though, that They would stay, rather than slithering from his bed and disappearing as soon as Ivan finished. His bed never felt colder or emptier than after Their visits.


End file.
